Harry Potter and the HalfBlood Prince
by King Shadow Knight
Summary: He looked rather like an old lion. There were streaks of grey in his mane of tawny hair and his bushy eyebrows; he had keen yellowish eyes and a certain rangy loping grace. (6th year)
1. A Talk With Remus

_**Chapter: 1, A Talk With Remus**_

As the sun grew weaker and weaker over Privet drive, the street lights began to flicker and grow brighter a lonely boy sat on the perfectly mowed lawn of 4, Privet drive  
watching the sun set dismally thinking of the past few months, it was Harry. He sat there as the darkness fell thinking about nothing but Sirius; his godfather .He had been pondering about this all the time. The Dursley's now were trying to avoid Harry after being warned by Mad-Eye Moody and the other members of the order and life had certainly improved at Privet drive. But, as days went by things happened which were not exactly to his taste as Dudley grew more and more irritating as he went on shouting at the top of voice about his new girlfriend. Not even a week had passed Harry was missing Hogwarts even more badly than he ever thought he would. He started to avoid being in the house more often only catching up to the evening news. Then as he saw the sun had now set completely, he decided to go for a walk to the play park and back, as he had got used to doing every evening for the past six days as he walked across the road that lead to magnolia crescent he heard a crack behind him and as he turned with his wand out which he got used to carrying in his waist band 'you don't have to attack its only me', said a voice Harry remembered as Lupin's

'How do I trust you ', was all Harry could say he had seen enough not to trust people by their appearances especially after what happened at the end of summer.  
'Well 'he added impatiently as got irritated further 'I am still waiting 'he added getting irritated further. 'If you are looking to attack me death eater you will not know what hit you'

The man opposite Harry looked at him as though challenging him to attack.  
'You will be expelled for further use of magic outside school', he said coolly.  
'You don't understand do you ', said Harry angrily 'I don't care about it I give you only one last chance'  
The stranger then smiled and said 'well then I have to take that burden off you I am Remus', he said  
'I still don't trust you ', said Harry now angrily raising his wand to attack.  
'Wait 'said a voice like Lupin's again 'That was good, Tonks, but you have to leave now I will take it from here'  
Then as Harry turned to look around and saw that Lupin was talking to what looked like Tonks.  
'Sorry there, I was just trying to test out if you were still vigilant ', she said.  
'Thanks a lot, now if you all please stop following me around I have had enough, I don't want to talk about anything or to anybody, please leave' and he started walking in the opposite direction heading back to privet drive .As he reached the lawn he saw Lupin still behind him. Harry turned and said 'I told you not to follow me .I don't care for anything you have to say.'  
Harry just wanted to stay alone he didn't want to be near anyone who made him constantly remember what happened a few weeks ago. He looked around to see Lupin as though waiting for him to speak.  
'Well I just told you I don't want to talk '.  
'But you must listen ''started Lupin   
Before Harry cut in  
'I don't want to I don't want members of the order trailing me everywhere I go, if I find out again I will not even talk to any of you.'  
'So please keep away leave me alone '  
'Harry but ''  
Harry opened the door and went in and closed the door behind him not thinking just then uncle Vernon entered the kitchen 'you boy what are you doing here?'  
'Shouldn't you be out ', he asked  
'It doesn't matter you '; Harry retaliated in an angry tone 'you don't have to scold me for coming earlier than your Ickle Duddleykins '  
At this uncle Vernon moved forward holding Harry by the scruff of his neck  
'You speak to me in a proper tone boy, I don't want this insolence' he thundered.  
Just then there was a knock on the door and it clicked open on the delay by uncle Vernon.

It was Lupin 'Mr. Dursley'; he said in an angry voice 'I wouldn't be doing what you are if I were you' he said in a menacing tone, which made uncle Vernon fall back.  
Harry turned to him he wanted to thank him but remembered his treatment and felt guilty, yet he didn't know what he wanted to do, so uncertain on how he was feeling. He thought he would have forgotten about the past weeks but he was now feeling far guiltier than before for Sirius not being there and by the look on Lupin's face it was clear that he to had as many sleepless nights as him.  
He then said 'Professor Lupin let's go, I will talk to you'

Thinking maybe he should give him a chance.  
The expression on his face changed from hatred to a  
Very different expression something which Harry couldn't understand he lowered his wand and said

'Okay'  
Then he followed Harry to the lawn then he said 'So are you ready to hear me out'

Harry replied 'yes '  
'I have come to tell you that Dumbledore doesn't want you to leave the house no matter what owls you get.

Both Ron and Hermione are safe as are the rest of the members, Dumbledore permitted them to call you, I suppose using a telephone, or whatever it is, just stay in touch' said Lupin  
Harry replied 'And is there any reason for me to stay indoors if yes I want to know it, I am telling you, people don't like being locked I hope he remembers what happened last time, when he did it'  
'Harry you will have to trust him,' said Lupin.  
'I do, but there are something's that I did that makes me put least trust in not him but myself, if I can avoid a situation where others get hurt because of me, I can take my own precautions'  
'Harry you weren't responsible for what happened!'  
'I ask you, have you not felt at least since that if I hadn't gone to the Dept of Mysteries that I was foolish to leave the school ', said Harry 'Don't lie give me a straight answer'

Lupin looked down and said 'Yes but I also feel that Sirius shouldn't have come too'  
'But you couldn't stop him, because it all came down to me', said Harry.  
'Enough', said Lupin, clearly as angry as Harry 'Harry I just came here to tell you that Dumbledore wishes you to do as I said before.'  
'Then will you stop following me around I will not go farther than privet drive, I promise', was all he could muster up to say then he turned and said 'Can't I go to Hogwarts quickly, I know the reason I have to stay here bit I don't like living here, it would be helpful if I could go somewhere alone and Hogwarts is the only place where this is possible '  
'I will talk to him about this', said Lupin. 'Please lie low for a while because I won't be seeing you for a week I hope I find you in one piece.'  
'Don't worry about me, tell me when is it going to be full moon', Harry said in a low whisper.  
'Soon ', was all he got as a reply. Then without any realization Harry was talking more about how the magical world ended up in this situation.  
And he talked more freely than he had in days not realizing that a whole hour had passed when he completely managed to forget the past but then as Lupin began to leave he felt more guilty at the realization he felt so better talking to him, even if he was sitting on the Dursley's lawn, he went to Lupin and said 'Sorry about my behaviour I long for loneliness, but I still want to be around the others. I don't know why I acted that way, I don't understand anything, I don't even know what I am doing, I can't just live around like this, I feel like, I want this over yet I know it is I who has to do it, yet I don't want to kill a person for whom I feel hatred flowing through me each time I remember her face. I don't know what is happening to me.'  
Listening to him patiently Lupin then replied 'You will feel better once you reach Hogwarts '

Then Dumbledore came to Harry's mind, he enquired 'Is Dumbledore all right I haven't heard from him, I want to talk to him'  
'Later', said Lupin. 'I will have to leave now'  
Then he walked down the well lit streets of privet drive which shown brightly which made Harry realize how late it was and he was about to turn to go in, he suddenly felt a tingling sensation as he felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand as though someone invisible was around him .He knew that the members of the order weren't at a loss for invisibility cloaks.  
He turned and said into the emptiness and silence 'I can see you trying to follow me, Remus promised you have to go.'  
Then he felt the same kind of power emanate for some where around him as though from Dumbledore only two people are as powerful, Harry thought, and then he realized it could be the other one too. He got his wand out 'I must say either Professor Dumbledore is keeping an eye on someone, a little more partial to me, isn't he or it is the Great or may I say foolish Lord Voldemort who is here, show yourself I know your here '

Harry said this feeling brave and amazed at his own words.  
Then a tall figure appeared in front of the porch and all the streetlights went off 'So you wanted to see me can I ask why?' asked a kind voice Harry remembered as Dumbledore's.  
And then he said the same thing as he did when he saw Tonks as Lupin's impostor 'How do I trust you?'  
Then he saw another figure emerge and Harry heard the same growling voice 'See Dumbledore, as I said even if he was a impostor that fool unknowingly taught him to be more vigilant than even I could have'  
'Yes, Alastor I can see that', said Dumbledore his twinkling eyes looking at him beaming proudly.  
'I guess he is the only first person I have seen who has caught us prying' said Moody  
'Now why did you want to talk to me', Dumbledore asked seriously.  
'How long do I have to stay here', asked Harry  
'I would like to say that we'd leave right now, but I can't,  
I need you to be here more time at least three full weeks more after this' said Dumbledore staring down at him.  
'Professor, wouldn't I be a danger to the order or near any one from it ', asked Harry  
'That is for us to decide and we have long decided that you are not', He replied. 'Listen, Harry I have arranged with the minister of magic for you to be allowed to do magic outside  
School'  
'You won't believe it boy there were at least ten to fifteen aurors waiting for you to do magic in front of muggles and then expel you from school, The ministry can't spare that kind of manpower now, instead he let you off any control over underage magic but you will have to maintain secrecy, nobody is above the statute of secrecy', said Moody.

Amazed by the information he got, he took leave as Dumbledore said 'Have fun '  
He had been waiting for this opportunity to learn all the hexes and curses he could learn from the books he had, and teach any death eater that passed his way a lesson they wouldn't forget as he walked through the pathway back in to the kitchen. He saw both of Moody and Dumbledore disappear with a crack and then as he entered the house again he could see uncle Vernon visibly angry beyond measure and as he looked up Harry saw his nostrils flaring. But Harry was in no way staying quiet he just took out his wand and said 'I can use this outside the school so stay clear before I loose my temper ', he said unflinchingly in a tone that surprised his uncle now as though he had been hit hard on his head.  
'Don't lie we know you can't use that thing outside that freakish school of yours', he muttered.  
'Well now you know that I can, and I won't be quiet at any insult', said Harry.  
As he spoke Harry felt anger rising and impatiently he walked out the kitchen to his room as he passed he passed uncle Vernon who looked scared further as Harry's wand gave out red and golden sparks.  
As he reached his room he lay on his bed thinking about nothing but the spells he was planning to learning. But as he thought further, his thoughts drifted further and he fell asleep  
In a matter of minutes, a deep and sound slumber followed which surprised him, as he got up next morning he saw a thin sheet of light entering through the window, it was only dawn he thought it was going to be another boring day but then he remembered the previous day's proceedings and remembered that he could use magic outside of school.  
This very idea stirred him up and he got up from his bed upright he felt a bit more alive than he had for days he walked to his trunk and opened it and took the books on the defensive spells and he began reading through them and started to read them.

But as he read through the books he realized he realized how much of it he already knew, and how quickly he was learning the spells and by the time it was lunchtime as he hardly realized, he had been doing it all morning. As he got out of his room his head full of spells dealing with shield charms to hexes he had never thought of using before spells which caused serious damage like the silver arrow spell that he had seen the death eaters shooting which caused craters where it hit, he remembered the speed with which these spells were flying he was surprised at himself at mastering it in no time first he accidentally blew up a part of his bed that made uncle Vernon shout for a while from the kitchen, but his blaring died down as he finally left for work. Harry was surprised that no one in the neighbourhood was as surprised, people had gotten used to these sounds he knew that they expected the car to backfire each time this happened, none paid attention. Either way he thanked his stars and after repairing his bed with a repairing charm, now he was walking down stairs to Mrs. Figg's place, as he knew better than to expect he could get any thing to eat, when ever he wanted, especially at the Dursley's .He then walked out of the kitchen keeping his promise not to venture far, he went straight to Mrs. Figg's place and knocked a old woman opened the door, she looked around to check if there was no one around except Harry, she let him in.  
'Come in ', she said. Harry went in sat in the drawing room of her house which still had the smell of cats lingering, and he saw the cat Mrs. Figg called Mr. Tibbles, and she came in with a tin of biscuits that Harry remembered as ginger newts   
'How do you know?' Harry blurted out.  
'Just as he expected you were up since dawn practicing spells,  
Way beyond what I have seen kids your age doing' she said.  
'But how?' asked Harry.  
'We have our ways we have to protect you, we have to keep an eye', she said. 'Well I wouldn't say you'd need any help as long as you can use such spells I saw you doing the silver arrow a very powerful spell, enough to kill, but what I don't under stand is how you learnt so many spells in such a short time, Mundungus told me he was scared to even look out after you, if you managed to catch him you would hex him to look like a slug.'  
'Well '', started Harry, to say something felt would be rude to say to the old lady, instead he said 'I was trying hard to learn them even I couldn't believe it myself '  
'Keep your spells down, don't do to much magic stick to just reading the spells, no curses', she said.

As he went forward to take the tin of biscuits Harry saw her looking at him pitifully.  
He didn't like that, he felt angry at being looked upon with pity. He took them and ate as he sat down, he asked if he could talk to Dumbledore .His single visit was so calming, but it was difficult for Harry to ask him not to leave, as it was in case of Professor Dumbledore, it would be so selfish, he thought as he sat there, they were doing so much against Voldemort and his followers while he was just staying here at 12, Privet drive in a safe haven where even Voldemort couldn't touch him. Yet Harry felt so frustrated at his inability at present doing nothing to those who caused losses that would last him a few life times, he felt anger rising in him, 'I will get them each one of' he blurted out in anger 'each death eater will beg for mercy, so will you, Voldemort' was all he could hear himself say as though trying to get the message across to Voldemort.  
Mrs. Figg was surprised to see him 'Are you all right boy?'  
She said.  
'Yes ', said Harry' What's the matter?' asked Harry.  
'Nothing it's just you looked different a second ago this whole room looked different', she said looking as though she had no idea what just happened.  
He looked around and realized the whole room lay in tatters  
Somehow he had done it, but how he didn't know. He realized that he could repair it, so he cast the repairing charm and all the broken shards of furniture stuck together and the hall was back to the way it was, before he somehow managed to wreck it with out his knowledge.  
She was surprised further, she ushered him away and as he left she asked Harry to take the tin of ginger newts along with him.  
Harry took them and left, still feeling the anger, which he tried to suppress something, had happened that he couldn't explain a bad sign, he thought to himself. As he walked back to the Dursley's place he sat on lawn behind the same bush that hid him from view of passer-by he sat there eating the biscuits, thinking what had just happened it was as though the whole of Mrs. Figg's hall had been blasted apart. He didn't know how long he lay there, as it was a relatively cooler day and it was really pleasant, he was engulfed by fits of drowsiness.  
Suddenly, he was standing in a hall way looking at a duel of two people on an archway and as he went closer to get a better look he saw it was a witch, with a wicked and cruel look on her face, while on the other side was a man who was dodging the curses and Harry knew who he was, he ran forward took out his wand but too late the wizard was hit by a red beam and as he whole body curved into a graceful arch he fell through the veil saying 'Harry save me, Harry save me'  
'Sirius! Sirius! 'Was all Harry could say and he woke up with a start dropping the tin of ginger newts he looked around to see if he was asleep or awake, but realized he was in his room and he saw a familiar face in the room, who was looking at him in deep concern 'Are you all right dear?'  
'Mrs. Weasley! What are you doing here?' asked Harry 'if my uncle sees you I'll be in trouble'

'Don't worry Harry dear I was concerned, when Arabella told me about you, but when I came here, I saw you lying in the lawn I thought something terrible might have happened, I was so relieved when I saw that you were just fast asleep,' she said then asked him to rest and with out another word she left saying, she had to leave, as none were there at Grimmauld place. Then she disappeared by the time he reached the door of his room, and Harry went back to the park bench at 12, privet drive the one he had painted only a few days ago.  
He was staring at the dismal sun set; any onlooker would have been surprised at a sixteen-year-old staring blankly at the sky, grief and worry etched onto the young lines of his face. He saw it set, but continued to sit there until Aunt Petunia called him.

'You have a phone call' she said looking around as if expecting wizards to pop out. Harry was surprised, he didn't know what was happening, unless he had heard right, he had a phone call, He tentatively answered the call,  
'Who is it?' he asked as he picked up the receiver.  
'How many people would call you at the Dursley's' said a stern voice.  
'Hermione!' said Harry.  
'Who were you expecting?' said Hermione. 'Are you alright?' she asked.  
'Well what'd happen to me?' asked Harry.  
'Well about the thing at Mrs. Figgs' she started.  
'Everybody knows my every move and here I am ignorant of all the others, its really great''  
Hermione cut in 'Hey don't shout at me for calling, I know it feels bad, but when something odd happens, I and Ron are told about it, okay. We are worried about you too, if you haven't noticed' she said angrily.  
'Well I'll talk later, the Dursley's have a guest, I have to get something to eat before''  
He saw Dudley arriving with his girlfriend and as Aunt Petunia opened the door and welcomed them and scowling as Harry was still talking on the phone.  
'Why do you still care about them? You can tell the members of the order and--' said Hermione.  
'And what?' said Harry angrily. 'They have kept me alive for all this time, according to the great Albus Dumbledore, I don't need the orders help on everything'  
He put the receiver down as he said this. Harry could see Dudley and his girlfriend staring at him.  
'What is he talking about?' she asked Dudley in a low whisper.  
Harry heard him say 'Later'.  
Aunt Petunia's scowl grew as large as he had ever seen, as she saw Harry coming to the kitchen along with them. She invited Dudley and his girlfriend to join in and her face twisted with disgust as Harry joined them.  
He sat down along with them, as uncle Vernon entered and greeted her, but ignored Harry. As they began to eat or rather the Dursley's and their guest began to eat (Harry noticed there was little for him to eat). Angered by this, yet he maintained his calm, he ate the very little food offered to him and got up quickly. As he got up he heard Dudley's girlfriend say 'Is it not manners for the host to wait till the guest gets up from the table this boy doesn't seem to know any or he just doesn't know'  
'If I were you I would have noticed that I am not part of the hosts, if you were in your right mind you would have noticed that chivalry is not exactly the feeling I want to show right now, as for manners? I am going to be sick', said Harry disgustedly, after the way none had left him enough for at least half a person to eat.   
'Watch it Harry', said Dudley his fists bawled.  
'Ah so it is this boy that goes to St. Brutus's secure centre for incurably criminal boys, he really seems like a hooligan', she said.  
The Dursley's seemed to have enjoyed this.  
'Uncle Vernon remember Aunt Marge', he said in an undertone as he saw Dudley's girlfriend turn her attention to Dudley.

At that instant Uncle Vernon asked Harry to leave.  
As he reached his room he heard uncle Vernon talking about Dudley's win at the boxing match and calling him the master of the noble sport of boxing.  
'Urgh! 'It can't get any worse than this', thought Harry. Then as he turned his attention to his window, he saw a owl fluttering and pecking at the pane enthusiastically, it was Pigwidgeon a little bigger, though it was as noisier as it had been, on the day Sirius had sent him, a gift to Ron, and as he saw it, he remembered that he had sent away Hedwig to Grimmauld place so he could be well taken care off over there, and also he didn't want to stay in contact. But as he saw Pigwidgeon he knew Ron had written to him. He took the burden of the little owl and it flew away and Harry understood that it was as though Ron wasn't expecting a reply. He understood only when he read it

_Dear Harry,  
Everybody here is fine, I have just to inform you that that soon you will be leaving there how soon I am forbidden to say but pretty soon, situation a bit improved but yet not well enough Hermione here too. He has forbidden us to give any further information. I heard of today are you all right? Is anything unusual happening? If yes inform through someone close to you. I heard Hermione called, just don't snap at her, she sends her apologies, you should've seen her, and she was scared to even call you back. We'll meet you soon.  
From  
Ron  
  
Harry saw a P.S written;  
  
P.S: Percy is back, the git, was all apologizing to mum and dad saying that he had realized he was wrong, we're happy (not much) that he's back.  
And a P.P.S  
  
P.P.S: Fred and George had a go at him with their Nose bleeding Nougat and Mum went berserk but couldn't throw them out because even she's helping out at their shop.  
_  
Immensely pleased Harry sat down looking forward to an extremely boring time before he went to the head quarters of the Order. Even though, he wanted to stay away yet he wanted to stay with them. He didn't know what he wanted.  
From the letter he understood one thing clearly Hermione was again away from her parents and Ron was being followed carefully, so would be the case of Ginny, he knew now that they were well known as his best friends they would be in more danger than himself, he felt guilt flood through him as if it was not enough to have your own life in a big mess you go on to mess up your friends lives. But they were going to visit him. That was a really a surprise, he was eager to know when.  
'I made a mistake because of which Sirius died and my whole life I yearned for relatives when I finally found my own god father he dies because of my mistake, I am trouble may be Snape is right I am nothing but trouble, but what am I going to do, just stay put, I will stay closer to my friends and try to protect them, I will not make the same mistake as Dumbledore.' he thought resolutely.  
He thought dryly for the hundredth time 'why me?'

And as he lay down his bed the whole scene of the department of Mysteries replayed in his mind, he couldn't sleep, what was he supposed to do to get some sleep? And as his thoughts drifted further he didn't even realize when sleep engulfed his troubled mind it was soothing as though floating through the air, was he flying on his Firebolt he thought, but what was he doing and why was there this floating sensation that of relief from pain, then as he looked around he saw a boy being bullied by some youngsters, whom he had no knowledge of, then he suddenly heard a scream and Harry woke up with a start with his scar searing with white-hot pain, that he was nearly blinded.

'Another vision nothing short of stupidity, I should have emptied my head of thoughts', but that was rather difficult with all the trouble around him.  
And as he put his glasses, which had slid to the floor and broke, Harry got his wand from his bedside table and repaired them, and as he looked at the window the dismal sheen indicated the crack of dawn. He saw an owl was there, pecking his window hooting, as he placed a knut in the leather pouch the owl flew away.  
It was the daily prophet owl. As he read the prophet he saw the front page with a picture of Cornelius Fudge  
  
_GRINGOTTS GOBLINS TRY TO CAUSE ECONOMIC HAVOC  
This is a report from the ministry that the goblins tried to change the exchange rates for muggle money by increasing the cost of a galleon and wizard doing either transactions will have to pay a heavy service tax.  
However the head of Gringotts has given a statement 'The decision as per your news, is rubbish mind your own business we had misunderstandings, but, we have sorted them and are confident of better economical relations as far it goes with both wizard gold and muggle money'  
While the Head of Gringotts gave the above statement, unimpressed Cornelius Fudge claimed 'You Know Who approached them I am sure he must have given in, they are unreliable'  
The matter was settled only by the intervention of the chief warlock of Wizengamout and the Head master of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore._  
  
This way the article continued for a few more pages  
And Harry became more and more frustrated with the ministry 'these bungling fools, if Dumbledore wasn't there they'd be in such a disarray that Voldemort would just walk over them and take control'  
As he got up he saw a rare sight out of his window it was a wizard in a cloak of bottle green colour who disappeared suddenly, 'why do they have to keep tailing me'  
Then he decide to just go and eat what little breakfast he got, he didn't want to go to Mrs. Figg's place often.  
As he reached the kitchen he saw his aunt grumble about his coming, which apparently had led to Dudley's girlfriend leaving, or so they said but Dudley was not worrying he was just eating his breakfast. Harry heard comments on how his hair looked as usual, then suddenly aunt petunia asked 'Are they coming to attack us, I can see you are too silent on this situation and allowed to do that stuff, Vernon he's not telling us enough, I see his friends more often now around the streets as though guarding him'  
Uncle Vernon was just looking for a reason to vent his anger at him.  
Harry got up and said 'You watch what you say'  
Expecting this sort of behaviour from uncle Vernon.  
'You are in no danger as long as I am here, 'said Harry. 'Infact you are in no danger at all as compared to my friends in my world'  
Harry watched them silently as he finished his breakfast he got up and went out. 'What am I supposed to do?'  
He thought, as he had already finished the books on Defence Against the Dark Arts that he had.


	2. The Book

_**Chapter: 2, The Book  
**_

As it became pitch dark Harry just lay on his bed thinking about Sirius and the past events as he got so used it, not a moment of loneliness passed without these thoughts, then he saw a owl clicking its beak at the window he went and opened it, the owl came in and delivered a package and a envelope of parchment and he didn't realize from who the owl was until he opened the envelope and he was startled at the writing and realized who it was from, his stomach gave a funny jolt, it was form Dumbledore as he read the letter the other owl fluttered away. He read it quickly, as it was short 

_Dear Harry,  
I hope you are well. Don't worry the situation we are dealing with is under control at least for the time being. I have sent you an early birthday gift and hope that you use it well.  
Dumbledore  
_

Harry quickly opened the package and saw it was a book 'The Advanced book of spells and Theory of Spell Invention' .He opened it and found a note in it.  
  
Harry this is a book that will allow you to learn the most advance spells as well as invent them, it also includes the most powerful spells and a guide on how to do them. Don't tell anybody about this book not even Ron and Hermione, because not everybody can handle the spells in this book. I want you to learn on your own. And as you have noticed it's written by me.  
  
Then he noticed the name on the cover it was Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.  
Harry opened the book and saw pictures and moving illustrations in the book and it seemed to be hand written in a way that made him feel it was written only for him. Harry went through the index and realized that the book was a treasure trove of spells, spells he had not seen ever before or even heard before at the same time he saw quiet a few spells that he already knew, as he started reading through the book he realized that he had to practice them without arousing suspicion, as though to answer his question the book automatically turned to the last page and he saw five words,

'Tap with wand to practice'  
The instant he tapped a he was transported to a room that had a single window and old polished furniture and found a similar copy of the book he was reading, turned to the same page he wanted to read, the next few hours passed in a blur such that Harry was surprised at his own ability to learn magic, he didn't have to try any of the spells twice to get them right, his concentration fuelled by his own fury against Voldemort, amazed at his own abilities he continued.  
  
Two weeks had passed since the book came to him, but for Harry he had done more magic than he had done in the past years he had become a lot calmer than before.  
Ron and Hermione had visited him once it was a really nice change he was not yelling at people for a change or talking to himself.

He saw Tonks had accompanied them as an old lady, along with Fred and George. At first the Dursley's weren't able to even tell the difference. Hermione was perfectly dressed and she had managed to dress Ron and the others pretty well. Aunt Petunia asked her around five times if she had come to see Harry or Dudley. Harry finally finished the confusion by greeting his friends.  
'Well we do, but not in the open' said Ron. Harry took them to his Room. It was a little small for six people but he took them to it anyway. Harry had not put any of his things in place; he had drawn a few spell charts for his own invention. As he saw them enter the room, they were surprised it was strewn with parchment Harry quickly moved to his wand and banished the parchments into his desk.

'Hey you just did magic' said Ron.  
'So' said Harry. 'Fudge has let me off, don't you think fifteen Aurors is too much for him to spare for dealing with my underage magic, nobody cares about expelling me'  
'Well they are right' said Hermione. 'You can't be just left like that especially now Voldemort is out in the wide open'  
'Could we just keep out of that conversation please' said Ron.  
'What are you doing with a Mclevian spell Model?' said Tonks, as Harry banished the parchment.  
'You were doing spell invention?' said Hermione. 'You'd better not get caught up into these things Harry, the ministry has a ban on its study'  
'Yes, you could end up in Azkaban' said Tonks. 'Where did you get the know-how for this one?' she added threateningly. 'We knew you had gone silent, you weren't uttering a word, but this way out of control'

In the past few days, he felt himself reach a position to take his revenge, he didn't know how powerful he had become but he definitely knew more spells than, he felt most at Hogwarts, he had gone well beyond his previous self in transfiguration and could conjure his own food now instead of worrying about Dudley and his girlfriend, Harry was never at a loss for food for once. Harry thought as he remembered the past few days.  
'Well you didn't answer' said Hermione glaring at him, Ron and the others whipped their wands out but Harry didn't have his out.  
'This is a matter between Dumbledore and me' said Harry. 'You should've know better than to ask, Tonks'

'What have you been doing?' asked Ron. 'Dark Magic'  
'This is not Dark Magic' said Hermione, 'This is magic beyond that, the power to modify everything'  
'Please, it's only a few spells' said Harry. 'The power to modify everything is a bit too far, and no Ron it is not Dark magic, it just all the spells you can ever learn' as he thought.  
'Enough, now you tell me about what is happening back in our world' said Harry.  
'What have you been doing?' asked Hermione, 'What were you working on?'  
She moved towards the drawer. And tried to open it but it didn't open.  
'Alohomora' she said.

'It won't work, Hermione' said Harry. He turned to Ron and Hermione.  
'Obliviate' he had his wand out in a flash. Harry turned to the twins and Tonks.  
'You have to understand they aren't supposed to know under any circumstances' said Harry. Tonks was surprised.  
The twins seem to understand. 'You can ask Dumbledore later, when you return. They are safe with me, Tonks none will touch them as long as I am here, go now'  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione were back to normal, Harry saw they were surprised that, Tonks and the twins left.

Harry even saw they were reluctant to give out information. There was a knock and Harry saw the door open; it was Dudley and his girl friend. Harry was now getting suspicious, why did they even come here he had never seen Dudley come to his room. Dudley was surprised to see Harry had two of his friends with him.  
'They are your friends?' she asked. 'Do you even have friends I am surprised'  
'Watch your mouth, whoever you are' said Ron, as he drew himself to full height, he was a few good inches above Dudley, and Dudley, backed off.  
Hermione said 'Get lost from here mind your own business'  
Harry saw Dudley's girlfriend give a sigh of relief instead of being offended this surprised Harry further.

It was a really bad feeling, when they began to leave, Hermione was also visiting her parents and Ron was accompanying her, she asked Harry to come, but he refused, he had promised Lupin he wouldn't leave Privet Drive. Finally both left as Tonks appeared and Harry after let her take them only after checking if it was her, she was tired of him asking so many questions.  
For the next few days Harry was solely living on the memories of their visit. Things were much better for Harry as shield charms got stronger and stronger with a little help from spell invention, Harry was able to increase the power of his spells, Harry was still feeling the loss of his god father, but this very feeling and all his self talk to himself about being in a position to save his friends was all that Harry could think about, his head full of spells that just simply refused to leave. Harry remained in his room, and spoke to the Dursley's lesser and lesser and he stayed practicing late at night when he couldn't sleep. He just had two more spells in the whole book that were left by the time it was about a week before his birthday. One, he had written down with his two weeks worth of research, he had decided he would like to use a killing curse one that didn't require the person to think of literally sucking the life out of a person as the Avada Kedavara curse required, but the end result Harry realized, was more powerful than the Avada Kedavra curse it self because Harry wanted his anger to fuel the curse, and after half a weeks research on prevention of any back firing of the spell, he decide one last practice on the evening two days before his birthday.

Harry stood there in the room staring at the wall opposite to his end of the room, he imagined a flickering image of Bellaire Lestrange and Voldemort his anger flared as his voice thundered 'Caedo Magnus' and he saw the spell move faster than lightning that blasted a 10 foot crater into the walls of the magical room, Harry jumped and punched the air it had worked, he thought why hadn't Dumbledore or even Voldemort think of a curse like this, there would be a reason, for Dumbledore Harry thought it was obvious, he would never kill people, and for Voldemort of course, righteous anger is the last thing he would possess, dumping the thought for later, he turned to the spell he had not been able to do very well the only spell left was the shield charm that Dumbledore had invented for Harry.

As Harry remembered his words your greatest power comes from your heart, your mother's love will be your protection will make your shield charm even more powerful than any shield charm that you can ever use, powerful enough to deflect the Avada Kedavra a shield that becomes stronger drawing the power of the spell it is being hit with, it had never been perfected by Harry, he got only as close to it as conjuring a blood red globe around him but it had to have silver streaks of light around it too, that was the factor to decide its perfection.

Harry could never practice it for more than once as it drained him, he felt he had run several miles, his latest attempts were a little better as he noticed faint streaks around the blood red globe, as he said 'Magnus Fortis', the bloody gleam of his shield had filled the room now, and as he let the shield falter Harry fell to his knees gasping for breath, he dragged himself onto on of the chairs as he felt really tired and found it hard to breath until he put a healing spell on himself.  
What had happened he didn't know it was really troubling him, the effort the spell required was immense, Harry realized that his faint memories of his parents weren't strong enough for him, to clearly imagine how they were and work the right way to use the spell.  
He had to work this spell out quickly it would be the single most powerful spell that he would like to have, when he faced Voldemort.  
Harry finally made his way out of the room, only to realize there was a visitor, Harry was surprised at whom it was,  
'Dobby!' said Harry, startling the elf.  
'Oh there he is. Dobby is most honoured sir to carry the message to sir from Professor head, Master is requiring dobby to tell Harry potter sir that he will be leaving day after tomorrow in the evening to some place, he knows sir, I is not knowing about sir, but you is going to somewhere safe Sir.'  
And with another pop he disappeared.  
'Well not bad timing, may be I can see them on my birthday' Thought Harry.  
  
As Harry slept that night he felt no different, he had grown used to clearing his mind now, but how useful it was he never knew, his thoughts always taunted him, how do you empty your mind, he thought to himself, it would mislead you away the instant you thought about it.  
Harry was thinking, as he remembered Dumbledore's words, 'In the end it didn't matter if you could close your mind it was your heart that saved you' and then he realized that instead of clearing his thoughts if he could just think of Sirius or any of his friends or even his parents it was his love for all of them that is what Voldemort detests, Harry realized, and instead of clearing his mind he let Sirius' image float around in his mind even if it caused a nightmare it would keep him mental sane and prevent him from being possessed.  
Harry hardly realized as this mental conversation with himself had left him totally oblivious of the outer world and Harry sank into the deepest slumber he had ever experienced throughout his life.

The next morning Harry got up only to realize that a owl was clicking its beak outside the window as Harry let it in and put a knut in its pouch he saw it fly away as he saw the front page, he saw a familiar picture of a worried Cornelius Fudge giving some sort of statement.  
'What is this some kind of joke?' he thought as he read, Azkaban disappears, only to realize 'ah yes, it is quite possible' thinking of the Fidelius charm. Then he heard frantic knocking on his door as he opened it he saw a frightened looking Aunt petunia saying 'It's all your fault'  
, and collapsed, Harry immediately ran down stairs his wand out he saw dark figures shooting a green beam as his uncle, who fell unmarked and untouched, and then even his cousin.  
Harry ran forward pointing his wand at the figure and catching all of them with an anti-disapparation jinx and he moved forward to Dudley and realized he was dead. But when Harry looked at him closely his eyes opened, and he saw he had red eyes with catlike pupils.

'No!' Harry woke up with a start. Then Harry woke to realize he had dreamt all this, but saw an owl clicking its beak as he went closer he saw it's eyes were red eyes with catlike-pupils and again woke up only to realize it had been the weirdest dream ever in which he had dreamt about dreaming about Voldemort's attack on the Dursley's. He saw an owl clicking its beak and Harry took the Daily Prophet from it and immediately opened it only to realize that it was as usual filled with the Ministry of Magic's snivelling apologies that Harry had grown irritated to even see.  
Happy that nothing went wrong, Harry got dressed ready for the day. Then he heard the frantic knocking and he saw Aunt Petunia but before she could say anything Harry whipped his wand out and ran down stairs only to see that it was Lupin and Moody. Harry could see Moody's magical eye swivel around in the socket looking all around. Harry immediately came forward his wand out and caught them both with the anti disapparation jinx and said 'How do I know it's you, you aren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow?'

Harry could see Uncle Vernon look livid, 'I will not have this sort of stuff here'  
'What are you some sort of super-wizard or something?' asked Dudley stupidly.  
Harry could see Lupin and Moody serious 'Harry listen what is the only thing I know, that the death eaters don't know about?'  
'I don't know there seems to be very little of my life that remains hidden' said Harry.  
'Please, you tell me he's Famous' said Dudley.  
'Shut up' said Harry with an intense commanding air.  
'Well there is one thing that none know, you saved Sirius with your Patronus and an all time adventure' said Lupin as he told Harry stressing on the word time.  
Harry relieved them of the jinx and said 'That will do, you didn't tell me, why so early'  
'The position has changed we leave in the evening, this time faster way, get packed.' said Lupin. 'Moody you seem to have a successor, yep that was unexpected, jinx first ask questions later'  
'Yes' he said beaming at Harry.

Then Uncle Vernon said 'Are you done? If yes please leave'  
Harry could see Moody restraining himself from hexing them. As they left, Harry saw his uncle looked at him scared, 'How in the devil can you do magic better than them?'  
'Want me to show you?' said Harry pointing at uncle Vernon threateningly.  
He could feel the fear in their eyes. But again he felt whom was he threatening? And lowered his wand and touched his wand to his uncle's hand which grew red for a second and back to normal.  
'What was that?' he asked.  
'A precaution spell, will protect you three from any wizard that tries to harm you or put you in harm's way; it'll protect you and bring you back here, where you are well protected, do you think I would just leave you to die' said Harry.  
Then Harry went to his room and packed his stuff and put the Fidelius charm on his book and became its secret keeper.  
Then he put his broom in his pocket, which he had enlarged; he had shrunk his trunk and put it in too.

Then he turned to Hedwig's trunk and put it in his pocket and in a few minutes he was ready but he waited, as the afternoon gave way to evening, if there was one thing he had learnt, it was patience with regard to these matters, more in some than others.  
Harry was about to leave, then he saw Dudley arrive with his girlfriend Harry saw a particularly faint sort of glow emanate from her, he felt as if he was some sort of magnet he realized as the glow was stronger and now clearly surrounding her. He saw her with narrow eyes, and she was tensed and as if Harry could sense her next move, Harry had his wand out and he pointed it to at her and she was stuck to the wall not able to move and Harry did a anti transfiguration spell on her, it had no effect, 'Tonks what are you doing here?' he asked he knew who ever it was, was magical and definitely hiding herself, the spell didn't work only on animagi and metamorphmagi and she was the only one he knew.  
Dudley was furious, 'Bloody hell! What are you doing?'  
'She is a magical' said Harry.

And as he let her loose his wand pointing at her 'Tonks I warned you, I told you no one was supposed to be anywhere near me, and you didn't listen'  
Tonks changed to herself 'Sorry, but we can't leave you in the open, despite of whatever you say'  
Then as the door flung open Harry saw Lupin come in 'Tonks, what--? Harry?' was all he managed.  
'I thought I told you no watching my back' said Harry.  
'We'll have to leave, we can discuss this later it was a necessary precaution, Harry we have to leave now!'  
Harry could see Lupin's aura was flaring a lot more than he had seen around Tonks and he threw one of the silver forks that Aunt Petunia had, as Lupin caught it he threw it down wincing as a burn appeared, and said 'What did you do that for'  
'Just a precaution.' Said Harry as he waved his wand Lupin watched as his burn healed.  
'Where the hell did you learn to do it?' said Lupin.  
'No time let's go' said Harry.

Lupin now wand out 'how do I know its you, I never saw Harry do any spell, definitely not one like this'  
'You can take me to you know where and keep my wand, if I can't see it then you know I am an impostor, Dumbledore will know' said Harry.  
'Make it quick' said Tonks who was now free, ' It is him.'  
Harry saw Moody arrive with a black kettle that Harry remembered seeing in Dumbledore's office.  
'Come on Lupin, no one knows about Tonks' he said as Harry followed Lupin and Tonks and closed the door of the 12, privet drive, the next instant Harry felt the familiar jerk around his navel and the feeling of being dragged by hook and they landed in a dark alleyway.

Immediately Harry had his wand out and Harry saw Lupin do it too, 'Alastor our rally point was different' said Lupin as Harry flicked his wand to hold him in his jinx, as Moody said 'It was changed last second, Dumbledore was sure somebody was leaking information so he sent this, Kingsley, Emmeline and Hestia were supposed to be here, I came to tell you but the scene created, attracted too much attention.'  
'Okay fine, Mad Eye' said Tonks as Harry saw her try the counter jinx.  
'Don't worry Tonks it wont work unless I want it to' said Harry.

Harry saw dark figures enter the alleyway, Harry and Lupin were ready so was Tonks, 'What is the problem? Moody didn't you inform them of the change'  
'Well I would have but there was a hitch, and these people seem to take more of my example, jinx first ask later, I have never been surprised like this before'  
'Lupin let's go' said Kingsley.  
'You should have informed me' said Lupin. 'Harry let him go'  
'How can we trust him or any of them, if there was a change of plan we would have been told, don't you think Dumbledore can do that in a second' said Harry.  
'Come on Harry, we have to leave' said Kingsley, he had his wand out. Harry watched as his aura flared.  
'I am sure you are a good Auror, much better than those at the ministry, but I don't think it would be necessary' said Harry.  
'What's the matter with him?' asked Kingsley.  
'Harry it is Kingsley, what proof do you want more than this, I have seen his wand thousands of times, I know who people are my senses tell me who they are even when people, hide themselves.'  
'Okay' said Harry as he released Moody, whose eye was now roving in all directions, 'let's go, quick.'  
  
Back to Grimmauld place,  
And Harry followed them, as each looked at him suspiciously  
They walked past the narrow alleyway and took a few shortcuts and finally they were standing before 12, Grimmauld Place, Harry saw Moody tap his wand at the door and Harry was already feeling bad about Sirius as he saw the house.

The locks clicked away and Harry was now entering the head quarters of the order of phoenix, he cringed a bit when he remembered about Kreacher.  
Harry saw Mrs. Weasley who came to check on him if he was all right; she led him through the silent house to the room where Ron and he stayed last year.  
Harry was pleased to think of being back living with the Weasley's but the house bothered him, as Harry went into his room silently as Mrs. Weasley went back to the kitchen with out a word, Harry saw Ron sitting there silently as Hermione sat there reading a book Harry immediately recognized as standard book of spells 6. Ron was ecstatic as he saw Harry, so was Hermione and it took Harry a little while to understand why his vision was blurred by red and brown, it was them and they were happy that he was back in one piece.

'Oh we are so relieved that you are alright, you know about them finding about you, mum was worried if you would be in one piece when you got back, thanks to Moody, he did a last minute change'  
'Yeah and the trouble it caused' replied Harry, 'even Lupin wasn't told.'  
'Luckily Kingsley arrived in time before Lupin or I would have hexed him' said Harry 'So you guys are told anything now? I suppose not, why didn't you visit again?'  
'Dumbledore forbid us from going, Mum wanted to see you but, even she wasn't allowed, why did you send Hedwig here?' asked Ron as Harry saw her fly to his shoulder.  
'I couldn't take care of her as I couldn't let her be there constantly being pestered by the Dursley's'  
'Well you weren't angry about us not writing useful stuff but I guess you figured out why? We were even tentative to even write when you sent her away; we knew you didn't want to write.'  
'Well, I did, but---' Harry realized, 'Your visit was enough, is Dumbledore here by any chance?'  
'Yes, Harry this is the first time we saw him turn up this summer' said Hermione.  
'I have to see him' said Harry and got up walked down the stairs, and as his feet thudded down the stairs he saw Sirius' mother's portrait yelling 'You filthy half-breeds abominations who contaminate the house of the noble blacks, my unworthy son---- '

As soon as she heaped fresh insults Harry saw Ron and Hermione arrive behind him, Harry saw the kitchen door open and Mrs. Weasley come forward and tried to calm it but it seemed out of control, then she came to Harry and asked to go back to his room and as Harry began to talk The portrait grew louder and Harry, felt the rage burn against his insides, 'Enough!' he shouted as he blasted it apart startling Mrs. Weasley, she was scared, 'Arthur, Remus, Albus, come here....'  
As Ron and Hermione ran to him 'What was that for?'  
'She had made his stay here worse she got what she deserved' said Harry coldly.  
Harry saw Dumbledore, Lupin and others arrive their wands out and some of them shot stunners, Harry merely swished his wand to deflect them, 'Professor Dumbledore that won't be necessary I am not being possessed, what I did was of my own accord'

Harry saw them look flustered at what had just happened.  
'What happened Harry? Is there anything you need to tell me? If you were here, then I expect that you wanted to talk to me'  
Harry said 'Sorry for disturbing the meeting but I have to know, why do you still hide things from me, am I not trustworthy enough or is it just because, as before can't handle the truth, if I am to be the one who is to end all this, I have to have more information, why am I not allowed to join the Order, if I am merely a hindrance suit yourselves, I am not going to force my company on anyone I am going to leave as soon I can find a place for myself, I don't need help from the order to confront him, I know I can't repay anything for the help the order has provided and it is now time I leave here, for its own good'  
'What? You have waited so long to come and you are leaving now, for what?' asked Lupin.  
'Why do you have to find some place for yourself this house is yours, do you think we would let you leave?' asked Mrs. Weasley.  
'You speak foolishly boy' said Moody, 'Think before you make such a decision, what makes you think you can even last against more than a couple of death eaters'

'Yes, he is right just because you are yourself doesn't mean you can defeat all of them, they are not as foolish as you think' said Kingsley 'you won't even last for more than a few minutes'  
'Harry don't go' was all Ron or Hermione said.  
Harry was now angry, 'I don't want this house what makes you think I would accept this or any part of Sirius' wealth, I am ready to give anything away to get him back, I am no owner of this house, I don't need any of this wealth. And as for lasting against death eaters, that is a matter for me to decide no concern of any body else's, if I die it becomes easier for me, a path I am well prepared to take'  
'Do you even understand what you are talking about?' asked Lupin.

Harry didn't know what was happening, how could such discord have spread between him and the others, he used to trust, maybe it was waiting to come out, he was waiting to tell them off for following him despite off his own dissent at the matter.  
'I don't' replied Harry truthfully 'I don't know anything any more, I am better off dead than alive, a burden off your backs'  
Harry could see their stunned faces as he said this, Dumbledore was still calm.  
'You are not ready' said Mrs. Weasley 'You are no burden, each one here, would be here even if you weren't, to fight against him. You are here because you are as close to us as Ron is or Ginny is or even Fred, George, what has gotten into you?'

Lupin turned to him, 'What is bothering you?'  
'You can see this scar, you want a reason more than that or you want to know how I feel I am imprisoning my friends, none can live a peaceful life because of me, what do you want to hear? What? I don't even know enough about my own life nothing in my case is ordinary, any of you can ever imagine being trapped in your own body, a prison without walls CAN YOU IMAGINE IT...'  
'The boy who lived, LIVED TO DO WHAT SEE THIS' said Harry 'Yeah, Remus nothing much bothering me except for the very fact that I am alive.'

Then as Remus was about to say something, Dumbledore stopped him.  
'Harry there lay two paths for you, it is for you to decide which one you take, I will not stand in your way all that has happened can't be undone, is all you must understand' said Dumbledore 'If you still feel it is necessary then none will stop you, although I doubt any can, but you are not ready for the order for a reason I will not confide not as of now but when I see fit. You are way too young to be a member.'  
Harry now had to literally cover his eyes he couldn't see Dumbledore at all it was as if he saw how truly powerful, he was.  
'What is happening?' asked Lupin.  
'People don't need lamps if you could do that, could you just hide it I can't see you or any of the others properly' Harry said to Dumbledore, startling him. As others thought he was just babbling.

'Enough of this Harry you are going nowhere' said Mrs. Weasley resolutely 'I will not let you leave until you go back to Hogwarts'.  
Harry couldn't deny her as he did to the others, he just walked back to his room, and it was time to decide between 'what is right and what is easy'  
Harry realized as he sat down, Ron and Hermione had followed him into the room.  
'Why do you always have to be so brave?' said Hermione, tears rolling down her cheeks 'We are your friends do you still think, after all these years, you'd think we'd just leave Harry. Voldemort has the gift of spreading discord it is up to us to show an equally strong bond of friendship, or have you just forgotten, we know you are cross with Dumbledore, this is not the time for you to go out alone and fight them, your time will come'  
'Yeah, mate you will have to wait till then, it has to be that way and now get up act your age and come to the dinner,' said Ron.

'If you are not going, even we won't, we'll stay right here and irritate you till you give in' said Ginny who had just entered the room. 'Do you understand?'  
'Yes Ma'am', he said in mocking tone that made all four of them laugh out loud and in a matter of minutes from is outburst he was back to normal  
He couldn't even remember how he felt a few minutes ago he was just a bit too lonely that the past few days, had him thinking about quite a few things that made him more adamant and weren't allowing him to think straight.  
Harry followed the others to the kitchen. As he reached the portrait, he saw a tiny figure covered with the same rags, as before, Harry saw him sobbing over the remains of his mistress's portrait.

'Those filthy traitors is destroying mistresses' portrait that foul half blood, and the blood traitors is helping him do it' said Kreacher as though he was living in a world of his own.  
'The filthy master is dying and his foul half blood friend is going mad, mistress was very pleased to hear of her disappointed son die begging for his life'  
'Harry don't listen to him' said Hermione in a pleading look, that made him look away in disgust, he thought his life had been as miserable, whatever it is it starts and ends with Voldemort.  
Harry saw Dumbledore look startled as Harry clearly ignored Kreacher. Harry saw him as he motioned for him to follow him, Ron, Ginny and Hermione tried to follow but Harry saw Mrs. Weasley moved them away to the kitchen.  
'It is between them nothing for the three of you' Harry heard her say.  
Dumbledore led him into one of the rooms on one of the higher floors and closed it, Harry saw that Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Mr. Weasley and Tonks were waiting wands out.

'You don't have to worry' Harry said as he barely moved his wand and their wand were flying to his hand, even Dumbledore was surprised as he saw his own flying away before he could react, but managed to stop his midway and pull it back into his hand, Harry added his wand into the collection and banished it to Dumbledore 'here go on, I just don't want any duelling'  
'What do you want to talk about? As for my decision I am ready to join the order whenever you let me join, until them I am going to stick to them, not run away despite of whatever danger I am in, I am not staying away from them. I already have had my say, now it is your turn, I have nothing to tell you, except to apologize to Remus, I am very sorry, but I can't yell at any of others, so I always end up yelling at the one's closest to me, I had never expected this sort of discord to spread, but I have had a long lonely period, and loneliness often leads to misleading thoughts, and to Tonks, sorry for startling you but I cant just have magical strangers around the house, and Moody, for jinxing you twice'

Harry turned to Dumbledore and the others.  
'What has happened to the boy he can do magic at will, I have never seen your wand leave you, never seen you caught unawares, its happened twice today is there something you wish to tell us that you haven't told us as yet'  
'Yes, how did he know about me, he did an anti-Transfiguration and disapparation spell, how many fifth years or even aurors can actually do those kind of spells?' said Tonks. 'Over the summer I told you about his Mclevian spell Model, he had drawn it for a curse'  
'Yes, Alastor, Nymphadora I was the one who gave him information to learn them, but are you sure, it took me years to draw one of my own, was it his own or you just saw one that was--' said Dumbledore.

Tonks cut in 'It was in his hand writing'  
Dumbledore looked towards the window; Harry could see he was thinking hard, what was so great if he drew a spell model for his own spell. Harry saw Dumbledore turn to him 'You used it to make your spells powerful'  
'Yes' said Harry. 'What's so great about it I followed the instructions that you provided, it took me two weeks to make it I had to work another week to test it for back firing'  
This information startled the others.  
'You have all noticed but can't even imagine how much I am startled at the progress he has made, it took me all my early life to learn them, it is as if I thought that Voldemort was here right in front of me, but it was not him who has aided Harry in his learning, Do you remember that day, Arabella told us he was acting out of the ordinary, Severus was with Voldemort, Tom was screaming with pain all the time Harry was at her place, he broke through his occlemency barrier'

'What?' said a startled Kingsley 'It's impossible he can't be that powerful'  
'No Kingsley it is not impossible, I've seen James do that so many times, why do you think, he trusted Severus even when Sirius was against him.' said Remus. 'He was also a natural at resisting the imperius, just as Harry is'  
'Okay fine, but I am not powerful as all of you think, I just know a few more spells than before' said Harry 'That day I just wanted him to feel the pain, I didn't of course expect it to work.'  
'I am not even as powerful as any of you, a few spells, is all that makes the difference' said Harry, 'only in occlumency I have realized that if I try to empty my mind I am just misled by it further and deeper into my own thoughts, so I concentrate on Sirius or any of my friends or my parents, the lingering images give me nightmares, but at least I am mentally sane, but you will have to put up with my temper'  
'I bet we can do that' said that Remus.  
'Certainly an interesting way to keep him away, show him the only the only image that he detests' said Dumbledore.

'But you can see it, how?' asked Dumbledore 'You know what I refer to?'  
'Yeah, I don't know how, but it happened first as I saw Tonks then I could see Lupin's, his appearance hardly gives him credit for the power he hides from all of you' said Harry.  
'He can see how powerful or magical people are?' asked Lupin.  
'Apparently yes' said Dumbledore, 'but how I cannot say,  
But I still can't let him join the order much as you have proved yourself, I don't want you to become a powerful pawn in the game that Voldemort is playing against us, you have to be careful, none should know how powerful he is, Arthur, not even molly, Ron or anybody should know. Your friends have already seen part of your knowledge of spells, but the more they know what you are capable of the more danger, they are in, for being used as bait. Kingsley no Aura detectors, I know you have access to them, but this one you wouldn't want to detect some day or the other you actually may see it, remember what happened when you tried to detect mine, you must trust him'  
'How Dumbledore? It' s just if he is so powerful, then how do we know that if he is possessed, we can stop him' he asked Dumbledore as more concerned looks followed Harry scar.  
'I agree Kingsley, but the ministry keeps a tab on them, once you have a record, they will now how to track him and all his magic, I doubt it would work but either we have to take our precautions' said Dumbledore.  
'Don't bother yourselves it is impossible for me to be that powerful, I don't even, feel any magic around myself' replied Harry.  
'Forget it, and let's get to important matters, you are willing to stay then',  
Harry nodded. 'Well then it is decided, you will be not be told anything with respect to the order Harry, until you join it when the time comes, it is not about trust, but a matter of putting Ron and Hermione into greater danger'

Harry didn't say anything. He knew may be it was meant to be that way.  
'While you are here you know about Kreacher, he can't be let out he knows more about the order, though trivial others may not be concerned I want you to watch him, remember before you punish him he is what he was made by wizards and I am not asking you to be good to him, but don't completely ignore him, he could be more trouble than you understand' explained Dumbledore as Harry felt this must have been the same warning he might've given to Sirius'  
'I understand' was all he could make himself say. As he began to walk back he held his hand up forgetting his wand was with Dumbledore and he was surprised as it flew straight to his hand. He walked back to the kitchen waiting for none of them, he was surprised as he saw all the Weasley's there, except Mr. Weasley who was now behind Harry, Harry sat down at the table beside Ron and Hermione, not talking to anybody.

'Are you alright?' asked Ron a look of concern filling his face.  
'Yeah, fine' replied Harry trying to be cheerful, but failing miserably.  
'What is the matter?' asked Hermione 'If you don't want to tell us fine, but don't just sit there at least try to eat'  
Harry looked at his plate and realized that he had to eat, his hands worked mechanically, but his mind was roaming around the way the whole day passed.  
Harry was distracted quickly by his own laughter as he felt himself laughing uncontrollably as he realized he had eaten one of Fred and George's cheering toffees unknowingly.  
'Hey, I thought you had stopped human testing' asked Harry, but that was not out of anger, he was amazed by their inventions and as Harry was now in a better mood than when he arrived he didn't feel bad about it.

'See it has already cheered him up' said Fred as Harry had another fit of laughter. Ron and the others burst into laughter as Harry, Mrs. Weasley smiled at them, Harry could sense for once she was happy the twins had gone about the right way to cheer up others and the very effect of all the laughter loosened the tension that had built up, Lupin joined he said 'tomorrow the three of you start training with me so that I can get back to a little teaching any way, I won't be allowed to teach at Hogwarts. I might as well have fun while you three are here, no Ginny you are not allowed, you will learn from these three may be but not here' he added as she looked s though she had been denied an early birthday present.  
'But?'  
'No Ginny', said Mrs. Weasley. 'Definitely not even at school you three are not running that DADA group again, Dumbledore's Army what a ridiculous name, enough trouble it has already caused, not this year, the ministry has not withdrawn all the decrees from the school, even if

Fudge's position is weak he can cause enough trouble'  
'Mum we wouldn't even dream to restart it' said Ron a mischievous glint in his eyes told Harry he wasn't going to stop, Harry saw him wink reassuringly at Ginny.  
'I've seen that glint more than often Ronald Weasley, I have dealt with Fred and George, and I don't want you doing anything to break the rules. Hermione you please make sure he doesn't make that DA again'  
'I am not sure Mrs. Weasley, if it is another person teaching us from the ministry, about theory and stuff, then we have no choice, last year it was our O.W.L year it was more of a desperate measure, and I hope it wouldn't be necessary'  
'Well you three, I'd better not hear about DA' she said pointedly at Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
And Lupin winked at Harry as though they should do it any way.  
'P. Lupin why don't you teach it is my O.W.L year; I can't just loose an opportunity to become an auror' said Ginny.

'You all know about Umbridge's law, people like me don't get jobs very easily'  
Before she could say anything else, Mrs. Weasley told all of them it was late and Harry was now relieved to get to his room and he just collapsed on to the bed and he asked Ron to hide his wand as he slept he didn't want to risk any situation.  
'What for Harry?' asked Ron puzzled.  
'Just a precaution Ron' replied Harry.  
But it was unnecessary as Harry now closed his eyes he was engulfed by waves of drowsiness and he fell asleep.  
  
As he got up he realized that it was almost noon as he went to the kitchen and Harry saw Remus there waiting as Ron and Hermione looked restless.  
'P. Lupin can't we start, he can start later, or do you want me to wake him up' asked Ron.  
'Well that won't be necessary, but I think I should eat, before I wake up properly for the lessons,' Harry said as he sat down and realized, 'Is there anything to eat?'  
'Of course' said Lupin as he summoned some sandwiches from the pantry.  
'Go on help yourself, be quick they have been waiting for two hours now' said Lupin.  
Harry ate quickly as Lupin asked them to follow him into a room one Harry had not noticed before.  
'Now the three this room is enchanted to prevent any spell you do from showing up at the ministry as underage magic Dept.' Started Lupin.  
'Now I know you three duel pretty well, I have already seen you, but what you have learnt was just the simplest spells and the most effective spells, but, now you have learn more effective shield charms, ones that last against the curses like the one you faced at the dept of mysteries, Hermione, luckily for Harry, he was mindful enough to use an elementary shield charm. But you will now learn to defend yourselves against more curses, like the infernal spells and the spells you saw at the ministry.'  
'Yes, like the silver arrow, they were using it on you' said Harry 'It was there in the spell book you gave me'  
'Yes Harry, but that is a very powerful spell, it is powerful enough to kill. Only advanced shield charms can hold against them, this spell, it is ridiculously powerful, to use in duelling, but death eaters can still use other curses, they are not hampered by laws, so only knowing them can help you stay clear of them'  
'What was that spell Harry used? When he deflected those spells yesterday' asked Hermione,

'I've never seen one like it and definitely wasn't expecting Harry to do it, when I saw so many spells heading at him, I thought he would end up in St. Mungo's'  
'It was an evasion spell' said Lupin 'Mind you, it takes a lot of time to learn to control it, Harry was lucky it worked since controlling the direction and extent to which the spell deflects hexes or curses is very difficult' he added  
'Yes' replied Harry. 'I never thought it would work'  
'Well at least we can teach quite a lot of stuff in D---'  
Hermione finished abruptly.  
'I knew you would say that I won't tell Molly, I am no one to advice you to back out, not exactly the innocent type back at the school was I, just be a little more careful' said Lupin smiling at the three of them.  
He showed them spells that Harry already knew and he purposely made mistakes acting as though he wasn't any better at spells anymore than them.

After the lesson Ron and Hermione were very excited, 'Can you imagine we are so much better at duelling than before, I bet we can easily jinx that Malfoy with out anybody knowing' said Ron.  
'Bet we can' said Hermione.  
Harry was surprised, 'Hermione I thought you would never say that, oh! They are in trouble now, I am impressed'  
'I want to get at them just as they did those horrible things to us whole of last year; we have to pay them in the same coin' said Hermione.  
'Ron we'd better warn them to keep a look out for her, or they'll end up jinxed all over the place' said Harry as all three had mischievous grins.  
They were joined by Lupin who had now returned to see the looks on their faces, 'Hey! We don't want trouble at school, you three show a bit of responsibility by not jinxing every Slytherin in sight'  
'Yes we will' said Ron trying to be earnest but the laughter that followed gave it all away.

As Harry made his way into the kitchen, he realized that it was decorated in red and gold, he saw many people all yelled 'Surprise!!!'  
'What is this?' asked Harry.  
'Well somebody seems to have forgotten his own birthday' said Fred.  
Harry realized it had been almost half a day, he had forgotten it was his birthday, surprised he asked 'Ron, why didn't you tell me?'  
'Obviously it was a surprise couldn't spoil it could I' said Ron as more people came forward to wish him Harry hardly realized how the day passed away as he met many members of the order, who had come to wish him, Harry even saw McGonagall come, but most left soon and only, Moody and Lupin were left along with the Weasley's Harry. Ron had got an old set of wizard's chess out, which Fred and George enlarged and Harry stayed with Ron so as to stay on the winning side, as the game was won with in the first fifteen minutes. Harry was not surprised; the twins were joined by bill, Charlie and Percy who proved to be more of a hindrance, than any sort of help as the game ended Fred and George shot venomous looks at him for making them loose.

'Don't look at him like that you had no chance' said Ron.  
'We don't listen to ickle prefects' said Fred as he picked up his wand and shot a scorching hex at Percy's nose as Ron shot his shield charm right in front of him.  
Percy was pleasantly surprised as he saw a shield charm around him that deflected Fred's hex back on to him'  
'Ouch' said Fred as he saw a nasty boil erupt where his nose was previously.  
'Hey who knows the counter' asked Fred.  
'Serves you right' said Ron.  
'Thanks' said Percy.  
'Did Lupin teach you that?' asked Charlie, as bill went and made the boil disappear with a tap.  
'Yes' replied Ron.  
'But you just started today' said bill.  
'So?' asked Ron.  
'Its no big deal?' said Hermione. 'Harry has been able to do that since his fourth year'  
'But it is N.E.W.T's spell all shield charms are! You are only supposed to learn about them, but not be able to do them until N.E.W.T's; I can hardly think Umbridge taught you this'  
'No, we came across it during my preparation for the final task' said Harry.  
'But your spell the other day' asked Charlie.  
'You can ask Lupin' said Ron. 'When we are done you will be hard pressed to tease us', Ron added to Fred and George.

'Well let's see Ickle prefect' said George as he flicked his wand as Harry swished his wand, he felt the invisible spell deflect and hit the wall.  
'Hey enough fighting, George' said Harry as he saw George's wand fly to him and Harry caught it.  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione look surprised at him; apparently Ron hadn't even felt the spell.  
Harry saw George look surprised at him 'How did you know I had done the spell? You haven't been taught the invisible hexes'  
'How do you know that we three have been going by books all these years, you will be surprised when you loose duelling against one of us' replied Harry, hoping that had quieted his curiosity.  
The rest of the night he avoided speaking of the incident to either Ron or Hermione, Ginny however asked him as the others weren't looking 'You will teach us to duel like that wont you?'  
'Well may be' replied Harry avoiding the subject; obviously she'd like to learn he thought, Ron and Hermione were learning too.


End file.
